


say my name, say my name

by KatiePaterow



Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [4]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, No Plot/Plotless, if you squint hard, set somewhere in S2, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow
Summary: Vera says Hamish's name for the first time.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805050
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	say my name, say my name

"Come on. Say it. I know you can do it." Hamish muttered in between kisses. He was yet again in Vera’s house, pressing openmouthed kisses on her face as he hovered on top of her. This was becoming an every night thing and he _loved_ it. He just needed one thing, though, and Vera was still being her usual hard-ass self and thinking everything twice instead of just letting them be.

"You're treating me like an infant." She sighed and sounded like she was close to whining. But of course she wouldn’t do that. She’s Vera Stone. She doesn’t do something as pathetic as whine.

"'Cause you are... my _baby_?" That caused her to push him away which did the opposite of what she intended to do, because Hamish lost his balance and fell face first on her chest where he stayed for more seconds than was necessary.

"Do you know how many ways I could kill you with or without using my magic? And yet you still dared to call me _that_ god-awful word?"

"Oh, calm down. And I don’t doubt that you can.” His muffled voice vibrated through her body which tickled her and caused her to let out a surprised yelp. Hamish, being the smart person _(that or the fact that he was already well aware of her being weirdly ticklish)_ that he was, knew exactly the reason she made that sound and lifted his head to meet her eyes. “You probably love it, but because you are a tough leader-type woman whom I respect very much, I shall restrain myself from ever uttering that word ever again. Satisfied?”

Vera shrugged, but the contentment on her was visible.

A beat passed and she was about to question the silence, but Hamish opened his mouth. "But really, though. Can't you just say it?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

His gaze was unsure. He delayed his response for a few moments. "Probably because I'm an insecure man-child/beast who's before a magnificent woman who could easily forget about me in any second and... I just need reassurance, okay?" He tried to pass it off as a joke but decided to just put himself out there with the knowledge that Vera would never ridicule him for his honesty.

"And you think me saying your name is reassurance?"

"If I say yes while pouting, will you say it?" He huffed. "Look I know how awkward this seems – trust me, I feel the same way, perhaps even tenfold but it's driving me crazy."

She shook her head at him – something that was becoming a constant in their relationship – and he doubted for a second whether she was going to do it but then she moved. She circled her arms to his neck and pulled him flush against her, her head moving to his ear. "Hamish."

An emotion deep inside him erupted. He was overwhelmed. She was right. She was very capable of killing him in many ways and he believes she might already have succeeded in doing so. 

"Oh, dear." He managed to breathe out. "I might be addicted. And this is a really good thing since I'm finding another hobby since I'm quitting alcohol. Again, please."

"Are you commanding me?"

"No, of course not. I know my place, _Grand Magus_." And with that, he felt himself twitch which obviously, she noticed too. He would be embarrassed if they didn’t just share a very tender moment. He didn’t care what happened next. He had her, he knew it now as a fact, and that was all that mattered. And it seemed to not have fazed her. Instead, she was laughing loudly- her metaphorical walls finally breaking down right in front of him.

"Oh, God. Did that really just excite you? You are such an idiot." Her body continued to shake from laughter, but her hands were now slowly exploring his back affectionately.

"Your idiot?" He couldn’t help himself. He really was an idiot.

“Shut up.”

“At once, Grand Magus.”

**Author's Note:**

> am I a blessing or what? Another upload after less than 24 hours. 
> 
> honestly didn't expect to have more than one idea for Vermish fluff but they kept coming. who do I call to make this canon?
> 
> also, I've noticed Hamish calling Vera by her name but never the other way around. I'm probably making more of a big deal than it actually but just cant get it out of my head. Vera might just do it casually in s3 but I swear that might just be my cause of death.
> 
> anyway, as usual, hope y'all enjoyed and I might post some more. <3


End file.
